Forgotten Memories!
by xXSorasDarkHeartXx
Summary: Being back on the island events lead to the very thing the keyblade masters have been searching for the heartless king sora, kairi, and riku set out on an adventure to find and destroy the heartless king. The title may not make sense till later.
1. Chapter 1: Growing up!

Forgotten Memories Chapter 1: growing up

There's nothing much different about our island, it's the same as we left it three years ago. Nobody even knew we were gone, like we

never left maybe it was just a dream after all, nobody knows nobody cares...

Was it real or did I just imagine it,does my keyblade even exsist. Sora thought to himself for a second and then held out his hand as if

he was trying to summon his keyblade nothing happened.

"uhhhhhhhh" sora sighed loudly.

"I guess it didn't really happen".

"If it didn't happen then Why the hell do i have all these scars".

"Shit" Sora had fallen from the tree and Made contact with the ground he noticed something he hadn't seen for awhile.

"Ow, damnit riku Don't sneak up behind me like that".

"Sorry But at least it worked". riku said smiling the biggest grin he had ever seen come from his best friend.

"You think your funny don't you, but besides that look what i found".

"Sora it's just a popou nothing to exciting. Well there is one exciting thing about it, you ready to try it".riku smirked

"Wow riku i didn't know you felt that way, look i'm sorry but you know i like kairi".

"Sora as great as your dream sounds i'm just not attracted to you".

"Look riku i understand your hurt but you don't have to lie to me".

"Denial is the first stage they say"? sora said that with the most defined smirk.

Riku sat there with a blank look on his face. _Did sora really just beat me with a comback?_

Within seconds riku regained himself, trying to make it look as if he didn't care he had just been beaten.

And in resolve to this problem he had to change the subject.

"So are you gonna ask kairi to share one with you"?

"Well riku... i want to... but, what if...what if ya know-"

"Sora spit it out already"!

"Well what if...she said no".

They say there in a akward silence not knowing what to say to one another.

"Then what would i do riku kairi is my life"?

"Come on man you two have been going out for what practically a year".

"You mean six months".

"So half a year, same thing Still you know she loves you and you can't argue with that one".

"Well i know but what if she doesn't want to know me forever".

"Dude if i hear one more negative thing come from your mouth, i'll throw your ass in the water".

"I think i'll pass i'd like to be dry right now".

"Then sora say it". His emotionless face, could almost cripple.

"say what"?

"Say i know kairi would say yes".

"Now why would i say that"?

"Because you know it's true you've seen the picture she had drawn the same thing back to you".

"What if it was just a prank"?

"Come on sora we both know nobody can draw like that other than her on this island".

"Ya i guess your right".

"So then sora say it".

"Make me".

Riku was starting to get annoyed of sora's asshole remarks back to him, he wasn't gonna put up with it for much longer.

"I'm your best friend i can make you do anything i want".

"You honestly think your my best friend riku".

Riku just sat there giving me a scowling look, Shaking his head and rubbing his chin he then walked over to me he was trying to through

me in the water, i had resisted for a few minutes but his strenghth over powered mine.

"Say it"!

"Alright, I know kairi would say yes".

"Not that say i'm your best friend".

"I can't"!

"and why not"!

"Well because--".

That second kairi came running up to them, thay had heard her coming and stopped what they were doing,

Riku had put sora back on his feet and they walked up to comfront kairi.

"Hey guys what you to fighting about this time"?

"Nothing kai".

He ran up to her and leaned down as they shared a Passionate kiss.

"Okay i believe you". She had a radiant smile that with one glance could make anybody smile.

"Well i'm sorry guys but i promise selphie that i would go play blitzball with her".

She went up to sora standing up on her toes to share another kiss with him before leaving.

"Bye kairi". Both boys had said at the same time.

"See i told you sora".

"Told me what"?

"You see how much she loves you".

"Come on riku a few kisses won't help your theory out".

"Damnit that's it sora".

He hadn't even had time to react this time sora had been thrown up above riku struggleing to get free. The last thing he saw was riku

look up and give him a simpathetic look before throwing him into the ice cold water down below.

_Maybe i should have chosen my words more carefully._ Sora thought to himself bursting out of the water watching as his best friend

walked away laughing like a hyena.

"Where the hell do you think your going"?

"Haha i'm going home to get some sleep, you might want to go home and dry off".

Maybe it was time for sora to grow up he just didn't like acting all caring in front of his best friend it made him feel weak.

That night he had decided to go for a walk, after wakening from a Unbearable nightmare. He couldn't breath He was being strangled ,

something was holding him back and in front of him his mom was dying and He couldn't do anything to stop it. Which got Him to

thinking that someday he's going to have to grow up his mom wasn't going to be around forever and then what will he do after that.

_Will i always have my friends or will we forget each other someday, I hope not there my life there the only thing that helped_

_ me in my __adventures if they really happened there the only thing that made me fight for months at a time, fight after fight,_

_scratch after scratch, blood running out of my body I didn't care so long as I found my friends. _ _I've had some dreams for the_

_ past three weeks now and it made me think, i have this weird feeling like maybe the worlds aren't safe after all, maybe all_

_ that we worked __for was for nothing maybe the real danger is coming, maybe everything we've done until now was just_

_ practice so that we would be __ready for what was really coming. So long as im the keyblade master my destiny wont be_

_ complete until I die, and I know that for a __fact the keyblade chooses a master after his previous one dies so is it already my_

_ destiny to die earlier than I would have intended. __Maybe im suppose to die before the keyblade becomes dangerous they call_

_ it the key of destruction but how can that be when I've __brought so much peace, i've done nothing but risk my life to save_

_ everyone, and for what so i can die in the long run, what can i do but __sit here and wait for my ultimant dimise, no i will not_

_ die i still have people to protect i can't finally get my wish to be with kairi just to__die so long as i am keyblade master nobody_

_ will die, what was happening to me, why am i getting so mad at something that will never __happen, i mean i don't even know_

_ if it was all a dream or not, and if i was this so called keyblade master then i would be able to __summon it like in my dreams or_

_ my past, but what if riku is right i can't exactly explain the scars and the dreams were like reality i could __feel pain, but then_

_ why doesn't anybody remember me being gone so many questions un answered._

Sora's thought's were interupted as a scream rang out.

"Soooorrrraaaaa" As he looked over there was kairi face to face with him.

"Promise me right now". He had jumped back a bit shocked by her yell.

"Ha-ha kairi what are you doing outside this late"?

"Don't you dare try to change the subject sora"!

"Ok ok what am i promising"?

"You have to promise that if the day ever comes that you have to leave again i get to come with you".

"Have you been talking to riku latley"?

"SORA, what did i say about changeing the subject".

"Kairi i JUST don't want you to get hurt".

"I won't i swear". She was strarting to pout.

"Well i don't know".

He was concerned now he didn't want her to get hurt but the look in kairi's eyes she was starting to cry he couldn't help it

he chikened out and said-.

"Ok you can come, but how did you know that's what i was thinking about"?

"Well riku said that you said something about your keyblade today, and well i was worried".

_Damn i knew riku would say something just snuck up on me today to catch me saying something about our adventures._

"I'm sorry kairi i didn't mean to make you worried".

"It's fine i just don't want you to leave me in the dark, i want to be there for all your problems".

"I understand kairi i'll be sure to let you know what i'm thinking about next time, now kairi let's get you home ok".

"Ok sora" And once again showed that beautiful smile of hers.

After he walked her home and kissed her goodnight he had decided to stay up a little longer and go walk around to everywhere he

hadn't been sense he's gotten back, but my legs were much to tired to go everywhere so i decided on one destination, the secret place

on the island. He walked inside to see all the things they had drawn on the wall there was everything dinosaurs, monsters and then

the portraits sora and kairi drew of each other but something was different he remembered drawing a popou to kairi but now there

was one being fed to him, did she draw this or was it some cruel prank.

_So this is what riku had been talking about._ and once again his thoughts were interupted

"Is it good to be back great keyblade master"?

"What who's there"?

"My name is raistlin, and i my dear boy am the most powerful dark mage in all the worlds".

This was just like before, same place except it wasn't like before This guy says he is a mage but he looks much to young to be that wise.

"You looked suprised keyblade master, is there something the matter or do you want me to prove my power".

"Get away from my island, before i kill you".

He jumped towards him fist clenched ready for the impact of his fist against the mage's face but before he could touch him everything

blacked out, when he woke he was standing on a huge white platform it had a picture on the top i couldn't make out what it was,

everything else was blackened by darkness. _Where was i, how did i get here_. He started to feel a weird aura around him he

thought it was nothing until a large bright light flashed, it had been coming from him? He started to open his eyes his arms felt

heavier but he was use to the weight he looked down to notice something that almost ,ade him smile but also frown.

_Oblivion, oathkeeper? what was going on and why could i now hold two keyblades_.

And out of nowhere a loud crashed came from behind him. He turned around in shock by what he saw , it was like a ghost, more or

less like a phantom.

His cloak all ripped up and his eyes were glowing blood red. Looking down at his hands seeing the keyblades there was

only one thing to do he had to fight, but he felt different, he was afraid he didn't want to fight, but he couldn't control himself something

inside made him want to fight so he decided it was time. Running towards him not caring about the consequences, finally he was close

enough to actually attack him, he leaped high into the air his keyblades ready for anything. He went for the first move swinging his

arm at sora that now was in the shape of a blade, he was able to counter attack enough that his body wouldn't split in two, but

he swung hard enough to knock his hard to the ground. Blood was dripping from his stomach he couldn't move it was like he was

paralized, The phantom just looked at sora he was mocking him or at least thats what it looked like, it's arm now transformed back

into a hand as he moved closer to him. He was right over sora just looking down, was he really this pathetic this was to easy he just

picked sora up he couldn't move at all, he was face to face with the phantom He just sat there for a few seconds letting sora dwell

in his fears and misery. It shook it's head and tightened it's hand it was crushing sora you could even hear the sound of bones breaking,

snaping into different directions his blood curdling scream could be heard from miles away if he wasn't lock away in darkness. It finally

release it's grip on sora and he fell straight to the bottom of the platform laying there motionless as the stain glass platform broke into

tiny pieces. The last things he saw before completly passing out was all his friends all dressed in black like they were at a funeral.

_Maybe i'm the one to blame._

He awoke by an alarm clock ringing drenched in sweat, he was relieved it was just a dream he was perfectly fine nothing is wrong

no broken bones nothing, but of course it was monday again another day at school. He got up and got into the shower, warm

water Felt good, he felt so relaxed That he fell alseep until it started getting cold.

He had awoke three minutes later to ice cold water pouring all down his body, he had rushed to turn it off hitting his head on the edge

of shower. _Great now i would have an ammonia and the biggest migrain i have ever felt._


	2. Chapter 2: A Distant Meeting

Forgotten Memories Chapter 2: A Distant Meeting

Sora rushed down the stairs hopeing his mother had already gone to work, he had looked past every corner to make sure she was gone.

"Uhhhhhhhh thank god, thought i'd be in trouble". sora said in a whispered voice.

_Well i am already late and nobody is home, might as well catch some breakfest. _Sora had been to lazy right now to make anything

presentable he sat there, his school shoes untied, his shirt unbuttoned making it very clear he was wearing a black tank top under neith,

his belt unbuckled, and his tie just lying on his right shoulder. His thoughts went back to last night and what had happened, his dream

seemed to real. _How did i get home last night? I know walking kairi home and walking to the secret place wasn't a dream._

Nothing really made sense to him right now. He was eating his bowl of cereal rather slow trying to remember what happened,

last night. He rested his cheek on his clenched hand staring at the clock just a blank stare nothing more, he really wasn't paying attension

to anything right now. "OH SHIT"!!! He had just barley realized what time it was. Jumping up he ran to the mirror to fix his uniform up

for school. _I can't believe i spaced off so long!_ He had stumbled to pick up his backpack but regained his balance [luckily and ran

for the door not even bothering to lock it. He had run past all his neighbors trying to start up a conversation with him but he just ran

passed waving them goodbye. He would apologize to them later for being an ass. It took him close to eight minutes to get to school, he

had finally reached the steps of the school not even stopping for a breath he ran to the front desk. He had reached the window to

meet faces with a chubby short lady with a groggy voice her appearance could have scared the heartless away.

"Name"? Her voice was worse than nails scrapeing on a chalkboard.

"Kumasaki ma'am". He sat there patiently waiting for her to find him name on the computer, the bell had rang through out the school

grounds students were leaving there classes, gathering up in the halls to talk to there friends.

He had seen a few of his friends selphie walked past smileing and waving, she had what looked to be some younger girls following

her they looked up at sora to see who shelphie was waving to and blushed, turning there heads quickly away.

Sora had kinda chuckled at this little play across the hall, he started to get impatient did she fall asleep on her job.

His eyes had picked something out of the crowded hall, a teen about his age with blue eyes and blone spiked hair the one thought

shot through his brain. _Roxas?_ _Could it be. _No longer paying attension to the chubby office lady he ran in the direction of the

teen that resembled roxas alittle too well. He looked through hall after hall looking almost giving up looking.

_Where could he have gone? _Sora looked up to see the door to the cafiteria opening and there he was roxas he found him.

Walking up to the door he felt something was wrong something was different he couldn't explain this feeling it was just there, the door

made a creaking sound as he opened it looking around the darkened room trying to scope out roxas. He walked slowly to the middle

of the room which would have a imprint of the school logo on it.


End file.
